Sólo tú miras por encima de las murallas
by Sora2937
Summary: Pensamientos de Lovino Vargas.


Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Años. Siglos. Milenios. Eternidad. Irónicamente, poco tiempo para la tarea que quiero hacer.

Desde que tengo consciencia, he recibido las mismas comparaciones y menosprecios de parte de desconocidos o familiares, humanos o naciones. No sé qué se creen, no soy ciego ni tonto. Soy el primero en saber que no soy bueno en las artes, en el comercio o tareas del hogar. Créeme cuando digo que me esforzado, que he tratado de no ser tan desastre pero no ha servido de nada. Cuando intento reparar algo, la rompo más. Cuando dibujo, sólo me salen garabatos inteligibles. Cuando cojo la escoba, se crea más caos del ya existente. Y desconozco el motivo. Mis manos son incapaces de crear, sólo destruyen.

Innumerables noches he llorado de frustración, en silencio, con el corazón roto por los comentarios y desesperado por encontrar una respuesta. Era evidente que no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que la situación y comentarios me herían, no quiero que los enemigos conozcan mis puntos débiles y los aprovechen para atacarme.

Al final, cansado y herido decidí hacer lo único que se me ocurrió:

 _Proteger a mi corazón de los comentarios hirientes con una gruesa muralla, y un humor enfurruñado para intimidar a los demás._

Pero ni así. Sólo conseguí que tuvieran más motivos para criticarme: la ausencia de habilidades y el mal carácter. Ya no sé qué no entienden, ni cómo se los tengo que decir que a pesar de ser dos gotas de agua, ¡no significa que mi hermano y yo tengamos que ser idénticos en todo! Puestos así, ¿por qué no les dicen lo mismo a los hermanos americanos?

Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo piensa, no odio a mi hermano. Las rabietas, las broncas y los insultos son el único modo que conozco de expresar que me importa, que me preocupo por su bienestar. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ya no sé expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente como hacía en una época muy lejana. Y tampoco me puedo permitir hacer una puerta en la muralla que separa mi yo de los otros, por miedo a que se convierta en una debilidad por dónde los enemigos puedan herir mi corazón.

Al contrario de lo que todos piensan, me alegro de que mi hermano esté rodeado de buenas personas. Personas dónde puede encontrar apoyo y ayuda, personas que lo protegen y lo cuidan. Así, me aseguro que nunca sufrirá la soledad ni le harán daño como a mí. Él es más débil que yo, dudo que sea capaz de sobrellevar el peso de esta situación y me odiaría a mí mismo si viera desaparecer su sonrisa habitual.

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo piensa, no culpo a mi hermano. Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Él no tiene la culpa. En todo caso, yo soy el único culpable. Soy yo el que está roto por dentro. Soy yo el que tiene un desperfecto de fábrica. Es justo que sea sólo yo quién cargue con el dolor, la culpa y la desesperanza desde el interior de la prisión en forma de muralla.

Concentrado en arreglar los pequeños y grandes desperfectos que los comentarios hacían en mi muralla, no me di cuenta que tú, un alma cálida y de ojos curiosos, andabas cerca de la construcción.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, en escuchar a tu voz hablar, o mejor dicho, gritar desde el otro lado del muro. Asustado, sólo reaccioné como sabía hacer: lanzándote insultos y pelea. Pero eso, a pesar de funcionar el primer día, sólo sirvió, desgraciadamente, para aumentar tus ganas de saltar el muro.

Siempre hacías lo mismo, te ibas por la noche para volver en la mañana con algún artilugio nuevo que te permitiera traspasar el obstáculo. Y yo, desesperado, sólo te insultaba y hacía más grande la prisión. No sé cómo, este tira y afloja se convirtió en nuestra rutina durante todas las décadas y milenios que compartimos el mismo techo.

Sinceramente, no quería que vieras a mi autentico yo. No lo quería. Me aterraba la idea que mi verdadero yo te hiciera ver la basura humana que soy o te cansaran mis problemas psicológicos infantiles. Entiéndeme cuando digo que eras la primera persona que quería e intentaba ver a través de las trampas que rodeaban a mi alma. Por primera vez alguien parecía querer relacionarse con un juguete estropeado como yo. Pero, de alguna forma, intuía que tu afán era el mismo que tiene un niño en busca de la golosina que le han escondido, de modo que, cuando consiguieras lo que querías y te cansaras de la novedad, me lanzarías a la basura. Eso… No lo hubiera soportado. Si tengo que volver a esta desesperación a la que, de algún modo ya estoy acostumbrado, no quiero conocer un sentimiento agradable. No quiero tener el recuerdo de una emoción que la gente tiene derecho a saborear, mientras que a mí se me ha privado.

Concentrado en ordenar el caos de pensamientos e ideas de mi mente, no me di cuenta que un alma de rebeldes cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, se asomaba por encima del muro.

 _\- ¡Ei!_

 _\- ¿¡S-se puede saber qué haces aquí!?_

 _\- ¡Uah! ¿Así que esto es el otro lado del muro?_

 _\- ¿¡Que no me oyes, cazzo!? ¡Vete antes de que te destruya por meterte donde no te llaman! ¡Aunque no lo parezca soy capaz de noquear a un enemigo!_

 _\- Sí, no dudo que serás fuerte, pero de momento sólo veo a un niño que busca un amigo…_

 _\- ¿¡Qué tonterías dices, idiota!? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien tal cómo estoy!_

 _\- No mientas… Nadie quiere estar solo. Y si no es por eso, dime, ¿por qué lloras?_

 _No tenía ni idea. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, de todas las protecciones, las lágrimas habían seguido cayendo mejillas abajo, sin ser consciente._

Aún sin hacer una puerta, ni puente, ni otro acceso al interior de la muralla, tú, con una simple escalera de madera, conseguiste saltar. Desde entonces, vas y vienes, me reconfortas, curas lentamente mi corazón destrozado, me haces bromas, me cuidas. Es gracias a ti que ahora sepa expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos en contadas ocasiones, es difícil perder la costumbre después de tanto tiempo. Es gracias a ti que confío un poco más en las otras personas. Es gracias a ti que mi círculo social es un poco más grande. Es gracias a ti que ahora pueda disfrutar de la vida como nunca antes me hubiese creído posible por ser alguien tan imperfecto como yo.

El tiempo ha seguido su camino, han vuelto a pasar milenios, pero por mucho que nuestro entorno haya cambiado, tú nunca has dejado que volviera a esa amarga situación.

Bueno, supongo que es suficiente de escribir sobre cosas tristes, así que, a pesar de que no pueda olvidar esos recuerdos fácilmente, los apartaré y los guardaré en una caja que enterraré en el fondo de mi alma, en un lugar difícil de acceder para que no se liberen solos, y escribiré sobre otras cosas importantes en mi vida menos amargas. Eso pero, será otro día que ya es tarde, y el idiota más importante para mí ya duerme como un tronco abrazándome, como si fuera su peluche, dificultándome la tarea de escribir, aparte de que tengo sueño.

Cierro la libreta y la guardo en un cajón de la mesilla de noche junto con el bolígrafo. Antes de acomodarme dentro las sabanas y encontrar una postura cómoda entre sus fuertes brazos bronceados, dirijo la mirada hacia el idiota durmiente para susurrar:

\- Ti amo, Spagna…

* * *

Y eso es todo… Hace años que escribí este fic y aun no entiendo que pasó por mi mente para empezarlo… En fin, ¡muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado!

Me temo que a partir de ahora andaré más ocupada por lo que quizá haya semanas en las que no pueda actualizar (¡haré lo imposible por evitarlo!) o que los fics sean más cortos (o sea, divididos en más capítulos o algo así).

¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos la semana que viene~

¡Ah, sí! Recordad que los reviews se agradecen~ ow


End file.
